


Cressent Moon

by Nighthowler252



Series: Dark Sans Shenanigans and Fluff! [1]
Category: Dreamtale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Brothers, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, dadmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthowler252/pseuds/Nighthowler252
Summary: Nightmare and Dream have been going at it and it's getting bad.
Relationships: Nightmare Gang & Sans (Undertale), Nightmare/Cross, Nightmare/Killer
Series: Dark Sans Shenanigans and Fluff! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877668
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118





	Cressent Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tereox_X](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tereox_X/gifts), [SkylerSkyhigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/gifts).



Nightmare woke up to loud commotion in his castle. His bedroom was dark due to the eternal night of his realm, being the bearer of the moon's crest it was his domain to rule and made his body cold. Dream on the other hand bore the crest of the sun making that his domain and made his body warm, each brother was the opposite though just two sides of the same coin.

The dark, goopy skeleton got out of bed to see what the hell was going on. Nightmare walked down the dark corridor, to those that were not used to it being so dark it may have looked like a castle from a fairy tale by the Brothers Grimm. Though that may be one of the main reasons why Nightmare chose this castle, after all, he did love those stories.

Once reaching the main hall that had a single throne at the head of a large table with many other chairs, Nightmare saw that all of his boys were there and were arguing over something. None of them noticed the dark King walk into the room and hide in a shadow, though he suspected that one did see the dark king. Error, guardian of Destruction, a skeleton monster that had multi-colored hands and eyes with blue lines on his cheek– where he could summon puppet strings to control another soul. Said skeleton was sitting in Nightmare's throne, knowing fully well that the other didn’t want to be noticed by the others.

Nightmare had five boys to take care of, though only four of them lived in the castle with him. Error was the only one of the group that lived outside of the castle, he lived in a place known as the Anti-Void. Looking at his boys, Nightmare couldn’t help but smile a little.

To the right of Error was the youngest member of their gang, Cross from X-Tale: a world broken down and rebuilt by it’s Gaster as an experiment for power, leaving Cross alone in the Anti-Void for many years. The only reason why he wasn’t insane was because of Nightmare saving him just in time.

Cross wore the most out of their group, he wore a black turtleneck sweater with black shorts that had white crosses on them. To keep them on he had a light grey belt with an X on the center. He also wore a white jacket with a fur-trimmed hood, around it was a black and white scarf that almost looked like a skunk tail– the others would tease him about it every now and again. On his right cheekbone was a red scar that looked like a sideways lightning bolt– it often reminded Nightmare of a book series he read before his corruption called Harry Potter– and around his neck was a gorgeous golden heart locket.

Across from Cross was Dust. A skeleton that looked much like the Undertale Sans– or as most called him Classic– but there were a few notable differences between the two. Dust was covered in monster dust, he wore his brother’s old scarf to remind himself of what he did and where it got him– which was almost becoming an amalgamate because of too much DT. His eye-lights were multi-colored, much like Error’s, though instead of them being yellow and blue. His left eye was red with a blue center and his right was just red. Dust often wore his grey hood up to hide his eyes– which Nightmare often told him that they were not terrifying to him or the others which would make Dust light up and Nightmare smile ever so slightly. 

Next to Dust was Killer. Killer was similar to Dust minus the scarf and hood along with eye-lights, Killer’s cheeks were forever stained by negativity that even Nightmare had no idea where it came from; it made it look like Killer was forever crying. In the center of his chest was a red target– his soul. Killer was the first one that Nightmare had found when the Dark King was in his right mind.

Across from Killer was Horror. Horror was a Horrortale Sans that was nearly dead to starvation, he had a large crack in the left side of his skull that made one eye-light no longer work and the other enlarged and blood red. He wore a coat similar to Dut and Killer but it was a washed-out cyan with a grey fur-trimmed hood, Horror was also the largest of the group– in height and width.

Each one of them was a part of Nightmare’s group and his family. Now that Nightmare was in the room he was quite curious as to why there was so much commotion that it woke him from his deep and dreamless slumber.

“What the hell are we going to do?! Nightmare’s been coming home worse and worse!” Killer shouted.

“Nightmare  _ has _ been fighting Dream more and more recently. Maybe we should start to train more to help him, it’s the least we could do since he’s done so much for us.” Cross’ voice broke, hearing it made Nightmare want to hold and comfort him– though he knew better than to give his position away from the shadows that he chose to hide in.

“NiGhTmArE iS ThE sTrOnGeSt Of uS, eVeN I DoN’t StAnD a ChAnCe AgAiNsT DrEaM.” Error’s glitched voice said above the rest, Nightmare made eye contact with his fellow dark boned skeleton. Error knew he was there, and he wanted Nightmare to hear all of this.

“I agree with Error, but we should do  _ something _ to help… I hate feeling  _ helpless _ !” Dust hit the table hard enough for it to rattle, ever since Nightmare helped Dust free himself from the Phantom Papyrus he felt like he owed him in some way. Nightmare often told him that all he had to do was survive and live his life, but Dust would often ask Nightmare how he could make it up to him.

“You are  _ not _ helpless, none of us are. I understand why you want to help, he’s family, and I for one hate seeing family suffer.” Horror’s deep voice rang out, everyone was silent as he spoke. “We can help in our own ways, I’ll start putting more healing magic in his food. Dust you continue to make your healing potions, Cross he’ll need your hugs probably the most. Killer can team up with Error to make him a new reading chair, and when Error isn’t working on that he can start finding ways to help Nightmare in fights.”

Everyone was silent, normally it was Nightmare, Killer, or Error coming up with the plans. It was interesting seeing Horror taking the role while everyone– but Error– thought Nightmare was still asleep and healing from his last battle. “Let’s do it. We need to help in our own ways, even if I do feel helpless doing it.” Dust was the one to break the silence.

After all, was said and done each skeleton disappeared through the door to do their respective chore to make Nightmare’s situation better, all were gone except Error. “You can come out, Night.” His voice hardly glitched as he spoke.

“ **So you did see me.** ” Nightmare’s deep voice rang out like a bell tolling atop a church. “ **I really worry them, don't I?** ”

“Night, they care about you. You’ve shown them what it means to be a family, it makes sense that they’d be worried if their friend came home every day injured and exhausted.” Error got off on Nightmare’s throne and walked over to the corrupted skeleton, he grabbed the King's hand– Error had long since gotten over his haphephobia and was now able to touch Nightmare and his gang– and pulled him to the table. 

Scattered on the table were papers with ideas on how to help Nightmare, the ancient skeleton didn’t know how to react to how many papers were filled with ideas. Error seemed to pick up on his confusion. “Night, you’re basically their father at this point. Please… _let_ _us help you_.” Error held Nightmare’s hand to his sternum, just above his SOUL.

“ **Of course, I wouldn’t have it any other way.** ” Nightmare removed his hand from Error’s grip and hugged the skeleton close, his old and worn SOUL thrummed happily for the first time in centuries.

– – – – 

Over the course of a week, Nightmare had been returning even more injured than before, his boys were extremely worried than one day it was too much… 

Nightmare clutched his broken arm, his tendrils sharpened and aimed for Dream. Before he knew it an arrow shot through his sternum– barely missing his SOUL– Nightmare fell onto his back, he mustered all the power he could and opened a portal to his home. He didn’t care if Dream saw where he lived, all he cared about in that moment as if this was the end he wanted to spend his last moments with his true family.

The portal the Dark King opened beneath him had him landing on the floor of his mansion’s living room, where his boys where anxiously waiting for him. When his boys saw the portal they got ready to catch Nightmare, as he fell through the King was caught by Killer. Nightmare’s normally bright eye-light was now dull and fuzzy, he was falling in and out of consciousness. All around him his boys were desperately trying to heal him, the last thing he saw was Cross crying while trying to heal him.

– – – – 

Killer held an unconscious Nightmare close to his sternum, Cross was the one healing him at the moment– the poor kid looked like he was about to have a panic attack. “Cross, he’s going to be okay.” Dust said. “I can heal him while you calm down.”

Killer leaned his skull against Nightmare’s and whispered so low that only his boss could hear. “Don’t you  _ dare die on us, _ we need you…  _ please, Dad _ .”

It was as though on cue of Killer calling his boss ‘Dad’, one of Nightmare’s tendrils held onto the younger's wrist. A small groan left his throat, Nightmare’s single teal eye-light flashed to life– though it was a little fuzzy. “I’m not going down that easily you idiot.”

Killer had never felt so relieved in his life, Cross swift moved over to the two hugging his father figure and brother. Nightmare groaned when he was jostled from the hug, though he didn’t complain. He knew he was going to be alright, he knew that because he was with his family. Nightmare was going to be just fine.


End file.
